Wood type clubs normally used comprise a striking face, a toe, a heel, a sole, and a crown. In the case of metal woods, they are normally hollow and may have additional structure in the interior and also may be filled with a composition or the like.
It is desirable in wood type clubs to attain the maximum performance and yet avoid having clubs which weigh too much and, thus, have a heavy feeling when being used.
One type of club which has been produced relates to an aluminum cast club which has basically no crown and has a scored front face. This club has a standard hosel and the shaft is then mated with the hosel and secured thereto.
The present invention provides an improvement on such a basic crownless club through proper weight distribution, hosel length, face thickness, and the use of a composition insert in the face of the club.